


A Bubble of Happiness

by NightWolfsTales



Series: Sansa's Knight [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Girl Penis, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Nothing seemed to matter, nothing but the both of them and the bubble of happiness they were living in.





	A Bubble of Happiness

Sansa felt a big warm hand stroking her back and she smiled sleepily as she was stirred awake. She could feel the sun on her face and she knew the morrow had already broken but she didn’t want to open her eyes.

“Sansa, you need to wake up.” Brienne’s voice filled her ears.

“I’m awake.” Sansa replied, her voice low and sleepy.

Brienne smiled and moved so she was on top of Sansa’s bare body. She pushed the red hair aside and kissed Sansa’s neck and then she kissed her shoulders. Sansa could feel her lover’s warmth against her skin and she let out a small moan when Brienne kissed and sucked on her earlobe.

Brienne continued kissing the redhead’s body. She kissed down her back, licking and biting the soft flesh, making Sansa’s breathing become heavier as she made her way down. Sansa opened her legs without needing to be told and Brienne smiled as she watched this.

The tall knight moved her body down, kneeling between Sansa’s spread legs and she grabbed the redhead's buttcheeks, pulling them apart. “Ass up.” Brienne commanded and Sansa quickly obeyed, pushing her ass up in the air for her. Brienne reached for a pillow and put it under Sansa’s stomach, so her pussy would stay the perfect height for her to eat. Sansa relaxed her body and waited for what was to come.

Brienne leaned down and licked her Lady’s cunt. She teased Sansa with small, short licks, avoiding the redhead’s clit. Sansa could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every passing second. All she wanted was to just grind her pussy on Brienne’s face but even in bed, she kept her manners. Brienne, on the other hand, _wanted_ Sansa to forget her manners.

So she teased her more. She circled Sansa’s entrance with the tip of her tongue, then she gave her slit small licks as Sansa’s clit throbbed and ached for attention.

“Brienne, please…” Sansa begged.

“What is it, love?”

“Please me right.” Sansa said, squirming a little.

Brienne smirked, pulling away just a little so Sansa could feel her breath against her wet lips. “So I’m not doing it right?”

Sansa whined, wiggling her ass a little. “I need more.”

Leaning in, Brienne began licking the wet pussy again, but still avoiding Sansa’s pulsing clit. She wanted to see how much Sansa could take. She sucked one lip, and then the other, before lapping at Sansa’s wet hole. Sansa moaned and whined, squirming as Brienne teased her.

She needed more. At this point, she couldn’t care less she was a lady, _the_ lady, and that they were in her deceased parents’ bed. So she forgot her manners and started grinding her soaking wet pussy on Brienne’s face, much to the Knight’s happiness.

Brienne immediately started licking Sansa’s clit. She grabbed the redhead’s hips and took it into her mouth, sucking on it and taking Sansa to heavens. Sansa moaned out loud, gripping her pillow as Brienne sucked her clit and pushed a finger inside her hole.

Brienne fucked her Lady with one, and then two, fingers while sucking her clit and she could feel her cock throbbing, aching to be inside the tight hole. Sansa was still wiggling her butt as she did so, coating her face in pussy juices. The smell was so arousing, and the taste… Brienne could hardly take it.

She let Sansa have her fun. She let the redhead grind on her face, rubbing her hard clit on it while she just kept her tongue flat and let the younger woman use her to please herself. She reached down and held her rock hard cock, pumping it.

Sansa reached her first orgasm of the night and came all over Brienne’s mouth and chin, coating the Knight’s face in her cum as her body shook and then went rigid. Sansa’s moans of pleasure were celestial music to Brienne’s ears and tasting the redhead’s cum, almost made her cum while jerking off. So she stopped. She wanted to cum in Sansa’s cunt.

She let Sansa catch her breath first, moving up to kiss her shoulders and neck again. She pressed her body against Sansa’s, letting Sansa feel her erection that was resting on her buttcheeks. This instigated Sansa’s heat again and she grinded on Brienne as the Knight gently bit her neck.

“Fuck me.” Sansa asked in a whisper.

And Brienne did.

She took hold of her cock and positioned it at Sansa’s entrance, slowly pushing it in. They both moaned in pleasure as Brienne’s cock disappeared inside Sansa’s hole.

Brienne began fucking Sansa with slow, gentle strokes. She slid every inch in and then pulled out until only the head was inside, only to push it inside her Lady again. Sansa enjoyed the slow pace a lot, since she had just had an orgasm. She loved feeling every vein on Brienne’s cock as the older woman made love to her.

Brienne, on the other hand, was struggling to keep the slow pace. She hadn’t cum yet and Sansa’s tight and wet pussy was making it hard for her not to. She loved how Sansa’s cunt engulfed her and how her slippery walls massaged her cock. She couldn’t stop groaning as she squeezed Sansa’s waist. She needed to do something that would bring the redhead to her climax faster.

So she sucked on her thumb, making it wet with saliva and then she started circling Sansa’s impossibly tight asshole with it. Sansa moaned loudly at the new sensation as Brienne flicked her thumb across her back hole while fucking her. Testing the waters, Brienne pressed it harder against Sansa’s asshole, when the redhead didn't tell her to stop and even moaned louder, pushing her ass back, Brienne pushed the tip inside.

“Oooh, Brienne!” Sansa moaned.

“Do you like this, my love?”

Sansa nodded effusively. “Yes. I love it.”

Upon hearing this, Brienne began moving her hips faster, fucking her lover harder. She held tight on Sansa’s waist with one hand while the other just stayed still, with half a thumb inside Sansa’s tightest hole. Sansa was panting as Brienne’s cock rammed into her cunt, touching all the right places inside that made her body tremble.

“Please, Brienne… give it to me.”

Brienne absolutely loved it when Sansa begged for her seed. She could feel Sansa’s walls clenching around her cock and knew the redhead was close. She was close herself, so she moved her thumb as much as Sansa’s tight asshole would allow and just slammed into her. She groaned and Sansa screamed as they both got closer and closer. 

Brienne was fucking Sansa into the mattress, with half a finger inside her ass and Sansa never felt happier in her life. Her life had been so miserable before Brienne. She loved her so much, she would do and let Brienne do anything to please her, she was sure there was nothing she wouldn't enjoy. She wanted Brienne to do that to her every day, to be hers forever. She was a Knight now, after all, Sansa could marry her and have her babies.

Gods, Sansa wanted to have her babies so bad.

“Give it to me, love. Give it to me.” She begged again, the idea of carrying Brienne’s children arousing her more than anything else.

And again, Brienne did.

With one last deep stroke, the Knight came deep inside Sansa’s cunt, filling it with her hot and thick seed. Feeling this, Sansa let go and reached yet another orgasm, clenching both of her holes around Brienne’s cock and thumb. They both trembled and panted as Brienne lay on top of her lover, holding her as her cock still gushed cum inside her swollen pussy. She took her thumb out of Sansa’s ass, as gently as she could, making the redhead whimper at the loss.

She definitely wanted Brienne to take that hole in the future. To _completely_ own her.

Flipping them both to the side, Brienne held Sansa from behind, her softening cock still settled inside her. Sansa was even more sleepy now and all she wanted was to stay in bed with Brienne all day but she knew she couldn’t. With Jon gone again, she was back in charge and couldn’t stay in bed until late.

“I love you.” She heard Brienne whisper into her ear.

She smiled and turned around to kiss her Knight. “I love you too.” She whispered back.

Brienne held her cheek so Sansa would keep facing her. She looked right into the redhead’s eyes with so much love and care, it made Sansa’s heart skip a beat. “Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”

And if Sansa’s heart was beating fast before, it almost broke her chest when she heard Brienne’s words. She turned around so she could face her right, making Brienne’s now soft cock slip from her hole. She held the Knight’s face and kissed her passionately, showing Brienne all of her love with that kiss. 

Then she pulled away, smiling with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. “Yes. Yes, there is nothing I want more.”

They both smiled and chuckled happily as they held each other. The new Queen was going mad in King’s Landing and Westeros was much probably about to fall apart but all of that seemed unimportant right now. Nothing seemed to matter, nothing but the both of them and the bubble of happiness they were living in.

**Author's Note:**

> They're getting married 'cause this is my fanfic and I say so :)


End file.
